Everything In the Open
by KonekoRei
Summary: Just a cute little Merlin one-shot. Everything Merlin should have said to Arthur a long time ago wrapped up in one cute little one-shot


Light burned Arthur's vision as his eyes fluttered open, the fever blurring everything in his sight into shapes without form. Slowly the haze lifted to reveal… Merlin kneeling over him, concern filling his deep blue eyes, Arthur could see that his servant's mouth was moving, yet he heard no words. Slowly though the haze broke and a few things became clear to Arthur, 1. He felt positively dreadful, 2. He was lying in Merlin's arms, 3. Merlin was speaking to him. "Arthur! Arthur, speak to me! Can you hear me? Arthur?"

Merlin brought the back of his hand against his Master's forehead, and deep worry carved itself onto his brow. Arthur could not answer that he heard and understood because his throat was swollen and shut. Merlin shifted Arthur in his arms to grab a vile from the sack at his waist and uncorked it with his teeth. "Here drink this." Arthur tried but couldn't swallow, frustration flashed across Merlin's features. '_Have a plan B Merlin?' _The black haired youth sighed, "Really sire, can you do nothing by yourself?" he sighed again "Please don't kill me after this." _'for what?' _Arthur wondered briefly, though his confusion did not last long. For Merlin had drained the draft into his mouth and had quickly pressed his lips to those of his master's delivering the potion to his Prince. _'he's sooo dead'_ .

Merlin pulled back and replaced his hand of Arthur's forehead before breaking out in a large grin. "That's better; your fever's gone down a bit." He was right; the haze that had been biting the edge Arthur's vision had begun to recede. Arthur managed to let out a groan, Merlin's grin grew wider but disappeared quickly as rustling sounds came from the nearby brush. Then without a word Merlin (to the Prince's surprise) gathered Arthur in his arms and ran quickly for cover so that they would not be spotted. Merlin's arms felt hard and strong under Arthur's limp body, 'I never knew he was so strong, I thought he could barely lift a twig let alone gather me up like a child against his chest.'

Merlin kept one hand near Arthur's mouth in order to silence his master if necessary, the other holding the prince's back so that he would be able to lift him and run. 'if it were me I'd keep a hand on my sword, preparing for an ambush. Merlin my friend you really are no soldier' the boys could hear galloping now, the neighing of horses and the unsheathing of swords.

Merlin's grip on the older boy's shoulders tightened preparing for flight."Look over there!" one of the soldiers called and the sound of hooves grew louder. Merlin set his countenance flat and started to run again with Arthur carefully hidden in front of him. Then the chase began as the soldiers saw Merlin flee, it was not long before they were cornered against high stone cliffs, Arthur felt anger at not being able to move to help.

The leader of the riders clad in yellow came forward "Boy! Who are you and who do you bear?" Merlin straightened his back to address the lord for that is what he seemed to be. "I am Sir Gwain of Camelot and the man I bear is a wounded friend." 'clever Merlin, I'm impressed' Arthur thought to himself "Really?" the burly man mocked "There is nothing knightly about you, child. And you did not answer me, I will not ask again. Who do you bear?" his deep voice shook the trees and made the horses stamp their feet "Merlin, his name is Merlin." 'shouldn't have done that Merlin, that man would never ask a question that he does not already know the answer to' the men laughed heartily "Is that so, boy? You know that's odd, because I received a tip this morn that the crown prince of Camelot, Prince Arthur only son of Uther Pendragon was to be hunting in these woods today."Merlin's muscles tensed and Arthur saw as he clenched his jaw.

The ruse had failed; the big man laughed throwing his head in the air. "Seize them!" Merlin growled a foreign tongue as the warriors rushed toward them. "_Salshaman ich duferme unt maldecour!_" 'Merlin what're doing?' then Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the soldiers were thrown back as a wall of fire blocked their way. Merlin took his chance and fled. Arthur could not see but could hear the screams behind him "What sorcery is this!" that was the question wasn't it. 'what sorcery was this?' after miles had been put between their pursuers and the young men Merlin found a small clearing and collapsed in the grass, he still held his young master in his lap and he pinched the bridge of his nose 'safety, finally' Merlin thought to himself and he let a few notes of hysterical laughter leave his chest

."Merlin?" Arthur surprised himself at the hoarseness of his own voice, worry returned to Merlin's brow as he addressed the Prince "Sire? How do you feel?" Arthur with Merlin's assistance was able to sit himself up against a rock "Merlin, will you never cease to amaze me?" Merlin placed a goofy grin on his face but Arthur saw genuine fear enter his eyes. "Sire?"

"First you have the anti-poison that would save my life' I'm going to kill you for that by the way', second when I couldn't move you picked me up as easily as a doll; I never knew you were so strong."Merlin blushed a little at this praise "before I get to the third and most important, I want you to know that you're my best friend." "Arthur, I..." "You've saved my life so many times; I can't even count how many times I've woken to find you tending to me." Merlin remained silent "So as my friend why did you keep this from me?" Arthur's eyes were filled with hurt.

"Sire?" Merlin laughed nervously "Don't 'Sire?' me! You know what I'm talking about!"Merlin's face fell and he hid his eyes. Arthur started again in a softer, gentler tone "Why didn't you tell me that you're a sorcerer?" Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his hands and lifted it so that their eyes were level but Merlin would not meet Arthur's gaze. "Are you crying? Be a man Merlin, grow a backbone." Arthur teased. Merlin wiped his eyes but new tears rolled down his cheeks. "I tried telling you." "What do you mean, Merlin?"

Merlin met Arthur's look."When Sam died, he was the only one that knew and he took the blame. I saw how you looked at him, I was afraid. You almost killed your father over what Morgause did regarding your mother." Realization dawned on Arthur's face. "The dragon told me that it was my destiny to protect you until the crown is on your head, the punishment for magic is death by fire! How am I supposed to protect you when I'm dead? Do you understand Arthur, I'm afraid! Not just for me but for you and what might happen to you if I wasn't around!"

Arthur forced a smile; he hated seeing Merlin this way "Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?" Merlin leaned back his head and ruffled his hair. "If it weren't for me and my talents you would've died by magic long ago." Arthur gave a cocky grin "look Merlin I know you've saved my life many times before but never by magic!"The younger boy scoffed "You're kidding me. When I became your servant that witch put everyone to sleep and I was able to get you out of the way in time of her dagger, remember when I told you that you had run off with some girl and I had to knock you out and bring you back? She and her father had enchanted you, in order to steal your soul and sacrifice you to a fairy race by drowning you in Avalon Lake. Who had to kill them and drag your sorry arse back from the depths and carry you on foot _all_ the way back to Camelot? Oh yeah, ME. Who went to the Isles of the Blest after you were bitten by the questing beast?" "…What are the Isles of the Blest" Arthur's eyes were wide with astonishment. "Nothing." "Merlin. Tell me." "It's an island, where you can request for someone's life by magic." "So that's why I'm here today?"

Merlin's face fell again and he started to draw in the ground. "Not exactly, there's always a catch, you know a life for a life and all that it keeps the balance in place." "Whose life did you give?" Merlin looked up "mine, Nimuey's life was the one lost in the end, but I had offered my own in exchange." Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder. "You did that for me?" Merlin shared a shy grin "more than you could know" Arthur leaned back against the boulder and groaned "Arthur? Are you alright?"

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin "No, I'm not alright. I feel like a dirty prat." Merlin laughed "Well sire, I've been telling you that for years." "Your awful, Merlin you know that right?" the young sorcerer's eyes crinkled as his grin grew wider. "How could I not? You tell me so every day." Arthur punched him playfully on the shoulder "Ow! That still isn't as comforting as you think it is!" the two boys laughed, there were no secrets between them now.

Arthur calmed his chuckles "We should probably get back. It's nearly dark." Arthur moved to get up pushing himself up the rock face and nearly keeling over in the process. Merlin stood up and gave his master a semi-amused look "Permission to help, sire?" "This is so pathetic." Merlin kneeled in front of Arthur offering his back. Arthur fell onto him and then they started off. "Never mention this." Merlin laughed "Never dream of it." "Merlin?" "Yeah?" silence fell briefly between them "… is there any type of magic that could get us home faster? I don't want my weight to kill you where you stand." "I can use no magic now for the fear that Uther's men will see me and kill me on the spot since I bear you on my back. I hope that one day you will bring magic back to the land. Now sleep, I'll wake you when I see Camelot." And the Prince slept.


End file.
